warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Leafstar/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=''Unknown |rogue=Leaf |loner=Leaf |warrior=Leafdapple |leader=Leafstar |queen=Leafstar |kittypet=Miss Mama Cat |mother=Unnamed she-cat |mate=Billystorm |daughters=Firefern, Stormheart |son=Harrybrook |mentor=Unknown |apps=Sparrowpelt, Sol }} |position1=Leader |precededby1=Spiderstar |succeededby1=Unknown |livebooks =''SkyClan and the Stranger, ''Shattered Sky, Darkest Night, River of Fire, The Raging Storm, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw, Super Editions, Novellas, Field Guides |deadbooks=Unknown }} Leafstar is a pale cream-and-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Leafstar is the current leader of SkyClan. Leaf was first seen as a rogue who joined the newly revived Clan in the gorge. She was given her warrior name Leafdapple, and an apprentice, Sparrowpaw. After defeating the rats, she became SkyClan's new leader with some reluctance, receiving the new name Leafstar, and made Sharpclaw her deputy. Leafstar lost her first life helping Stick, Cora, Coal, and Shorty defeat Dodge. She became mates with a daylight warrior named Billystorm, and had three kits named Firekit, Stormkit, and Harrykit. However, she and her kits were captured by a Twoleg and Leafstar was dubbed Miss Mama Cat. Leafstar also met the Twoleg's kittypet named Harry, who joined SkyClan after they were rescued, but Leafstar later exiled him after his true intentions were discovered. Darktail and his group drove SkyClan out of their home, and Leafstar led them to the lake territories, where, after some conflict with ShadowClan, SkyClan settled and now reside with the other four Clans. History ''A Vision of Shadows :Twigpaw finds SkyClan, and brings them back to the lake. Leafstar meets the other Clan leaders for the first time, and her Clan participates in the final battle against Darktail. Leafstar is nervous during her first Gathering with the other Clans, and Rowanstar of ShadowClan agrees to give up part of his territory for SkyClan. They settle in their camp, and sends Hawkwing on a patrol back to their old home to find missing Clanmates. Hawkwing and Violetpaw find several of their former Clanmates and a rogue named Tree who Leafstar allows to join after discovering he has six toes. :Rowanclaw disbands ShadowClan, and his remaining cats join SkyClan, causing several heated arguments between the two alliances. Leafstar refuses to let Sleekwhisker and Yarrowleaf, who is expecting kits, to join SkyClan due to their heinous crimes with Darktail, causing several ShadowClan cats to passionately disagree. She grows frustrated with managing two Clans when some of them continuously disobey her orders. After several failed attempts to make Tree do anything productive, she names him the first mediator designed to settle arguments. With the return of Tigerstar, ShadowClan is reformed and reclaims their territory. They launch an attack on SkyClan, hoping to seize their old territory, and Juniperclaw poisons Sparrowpelt. Frustrated by the other Clans not helping her, Leafstar leads her Clan away from the lake until Twigbranch and other warriors bring them back. The other Clans agree to give up a portion of their territory to make room for SkyClan. The Broken Code :When the Moonpool freezes over and prevents the medicine cats from communicating with StarClan, Leafstar insists they shouldn't worry and agrees they should try to break the ice. However, the Clan leaders' plan fails to restore communication. She grows wary of Bramblestar's aggression towards punishing the codebreakers and snaps at him when he orders Tree to atone. Super Editions :In 'Firestar's Quest, Leaf is a rogue living near SkyClan's old territory near the gorge. She meets Firestar and Sandstorm from ThunderClan who are on a quest to restore SkyClan. Leaf accepts the invitation and is given a warrior name, Leafdapple, and an apprentice, Sparrowpaw, a former kittypet. She proves herself as a calm and understanding warrior. She participates in the battle against the rats. :Echosong, SkyClan's new medicine cat, receives a vision signifying Leafdapple the rightful leader of SkyClan. Leafdapple originally insists Sharpclaw, an ambitious and courageous warrior, should be leader instead, but ultimately accepts. She receives her nine lives and becomes Leafstar. She appoints Sharpclaw her deputy, holds warrior ceremonies for Cherrytail and Sparrowpelt, and names Bouncepaw, Rockpaw and Tinypaw apprentices. Confident that SkyClan is in safe paws with Leafstar, Firestar, and Sandstorm return home. :In ''SkyClan's Destiny, many moons later, Leafstar has a dream of coming dangers for SkyClan. In order to increase their members, Leafstar allows kittypets from the Twolegplace to join as daylight-warriors, providing for the Clan during the day and returning to their Twolegs at night. However, the system is still new and causes many arguments between the Clan. Among many of Leafstar's problems is infighting between the warriors, Frecklepaw wanting to become a medicine cat, Sharpclaw undermining his leader, and Leafstar's feelings for the daylight-warrior Billystorm. :Rogues who met Firestar on his initial journey arrive in the gorge, and introduce themselves as Stick, Cora, Shorty, andCoal. They participate in training and providing for the Clan until Stick reveals they came for SkyClan's help with Dodge's group back in their Twolegplace. Leafstar agrees to help them, and she loses a life fighting Dodge. After helping Stick, the SkyClan cats return home. Leafstar realizes her Clan is different from the others, and only she could decide her Clan's future and her own. :In 'Hawkwing's Journey, Leafstar shares with the Clan Echosong's vision about finding the spark that remains, which they conclude they must find the other Clans. When a new rogue named Darktail arrives with knowledge about the other Clans, Leafstar invites him to stay. She uses this information to send a patrol to look for the Clans. However, her mate, Billystorm, is killed by badgers. Leafstar is heartbroken, and when Hawkwing accuses Darktail of tricking them, Leafstar punishes Hawkwing for suggesting that. :Darktail and his rogues attack SkyClan at night, forcing the Clan to flee the camp. Several cats are killed and others go missing. Stormheart, her daughter, is killed in the ensuing battle, while Sharpclaw is killed by Darktail, and Leafstar appoints Waspwhisker as his replacement. She insists their only option is to leave their territory and find ThunderClan. On their journey, several of their Clanmates go missing or choose to stay behind. Leafstar continues to lead her fractured Clan, and they settle camp for Plumwillow to give birth. She appoints Hawkwing deputy after Waspwhisker is abducted by Twolegs. Echosong leaves to find the spark that remains, leaving the Clan without a medicine cat when sickness claims the life of Firefern, Leafstar's daughter. Leafstar is delighted when Echosong and Leafstar's only surviving kit, Harrybrook returns. The Clan continues on their journey to find ThunderClan, now following the blood trail. :In Squirrelflight's Hope, while Leafstar objects to her Clan moving camps yet again, she agrees to travel with Squirrelflight to scout potential territory beyond Clan borders. They meet the Sisters who agree to leave the ideal land once Moonlight's kits were born. However, they keep the two hostages until their Clanmates retrieve them. The subject of the Sisters' land becomes a heated topic between the Clans, but Leafstar refuses to move until the Sisters leave willingly and unharmed. When the others decide to send a patrol to intimidate the Sisters, Leafstar refuses to be a part of it and later lets the Sisters stay in their camp while Violetshine nurses Moonlight's kits. ''Novellas :In 'Ravenpaw's Farewell, Leafstar meets Ravenpaw and Barley, old friends of Firestar. Leafstar is hesitant to allow Bella and Riley to join the Clan, since SkyClan is now well off with plenty of warriors. Leafstar also learns how the other Clans left their home in the forest. SkyClan is having trouble with vicious kittypets attacking them, and Ravenpaw offers some solutions. They defeat the kittypets with Ravenpaw's help, and Leafstar allows Bella and Riley to train as apprentices. As Ravenpaw dies, Leafstar gives him a warrior's farewell. ''SkyClan and the Stranger :Leafstar is now expecting Billystorm's kits, and worries how it will affect her leadership duties. She insists to continue to perform her duties despite far long in her pregnancy, and gets annoyed with Sharpclaw and Echosong's fussing to rest. She gives birth to her kits, who she has not named yet. An elderly Twoleg arrives in the camp, and takes Leafstar and her kits back to her den. Leafstar befriends a kittypet named Harry, and SkyClan rescues them. She names her kits Firekit, Stormkit, and Harrykit. :Leafstar struggles to divide her time being a new mother and guiding her Clan, particularly when the drought causes Rockshade to prickle the daylight-warriors and Harrykit injures his nose. Harry, who is actually named Sol, participates in Clan life. Sharpclaw is suspicious of Sol and his "hunting abilities", and Leafstar discovers Sol stealing prey from foxes. Sol reveals he wanted to join SkyClan because of the stories his mother told him as a kit, and Leafstar offers to train him but is unimpressed by his lack of talent. :A flood sweeps through the gorge, destroying the camp and drowning Lichenfur. Leafstar's kits worry of another flood, and Leafstar learns that Billystorm was going to take them to his Twolegs. She banishes him, and later Leafstar's kits go missing. Shrewtooth finds Sol and accuses him of stealing the kits. Sol confesses he took the kits so he could claim he found them and become a warrior. Enraged, Leafstar exiles Sol from SkyClan, and Billystorm joins the Clan as a full warrior. Detailed description :'Leafstar is a mottled pale cream-and-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, cream patches, and a long, brown tail. She has a scar on her chest between her forelegs. Trivia Interesting facts *Leafpool is named after her. *Leafstar's most fatal mistake was sending away Sol, who would terrorize the Clans by the lake. *Leafstar is the longest-reigning leader thus known in the Warriors series, having been the leader of SkyClan for nearly a decade since Firestar appointed her.The Silent Thaw takes place almost a decade after the events of Firestar's Quest. Author statements *Kate said she thinks Leafstar was her favorite character in the A Vision of Shadows arc. Mistakes *There is slight confusion as to Leafstar's rank when she is first met by Firestar. Cats of the Clans states she was a kittypet, while The Ultimate Guide and the official site says that she was a loner. Leafstar's page on the website Firestar's Quest, however, says that Leafstar was a rogue. *She has been mistakenly called a brown-and-white tabby. Character pixels Main images Alternate images Official art Ceremonies Leader info }} Quotes |''See more}} External links * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notes and references Category:Main article pages